Fichues jambes
by SuperPatmOl
Summary: Ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais avait pas vu aussi attentif à un de mes cours, Potter,  entendis-je McGonagall dire d'une voix moqueuse. La classe entière me regardait, étonnée, et je m'arrachai à la vision des longues jambes de Lily. Oh, merde. Je venais vraiment de mater Evans.


Hello again !

Je viens d'apprendre que pour mes 17 ans, mes parents me payaient un voyage à Londres eeettt... La visite des Studios de la Warner des Harry Potter !

Voilà, voilà, tout ça pour dire que je vais mourir de bonheur en Octobre et que donc je me dépêche de poster tous les OS qui patientent encore dans le fond de mon bloc notes (merci la philo)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Mr Potter, Mr Black, veuillez cesser de vous comporter comme des enfants de cinq ans, je vous prie. »

Je rangeai immédiatement le magazine de Quidditch sur lequel Sirius et moi nous extasions. D'un air ennuyé, je poussai un soupir et reportai mon attention sur David Flintchey qui présentait son travail devant toute la classe. C'était mortel, dans le mauvais sens du terme bien évidemment.

« Merci, Mr Flintchey, » fit McGonagall en semblant étouffer un bâillement. « Miss Evans, à vous ! »

Oh, super, les deux intellos à la suite. _On va se régaler_, semblait dire le regard de Sirius, et je me sentais parfaitement d'accord.

Evans commença à parler sans que personne ne s'y intéresse. Le regard de ma prof de Métamorphose me dissuadait de ressortir mon magazine et je me sentis obligé de porter mon attention sur la préfète de Gryffondor.

Elle parlait toujours, à propos de rats se changeant en tasses ou quelque chose comme ça. Ses cheveux étaient détachés, et je me surpris à penser que cela lui allait mille fois mieux que son habituel chignon. Ça faisait de jolies vagues rousses qui contrastaient avec la pâleur de son cou.

… Attendez une petite minute. C'est quoi, ça ?

Légèrement cachée par ses cheveux, une petite marque rouge se dessinait dans son cou. J'eus un sourire goguenard. La parfaite Lily Evans cachait un suçon dans son cou ! L'information valait son pesant d'or. Et voilà pourquoi elle avait détaché ses cheveux, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais d'habitude.

Je me replaçai correctement sur ma chaise, la détaillant avec plus d'attention maintenant.

J'avais jamais remarqué à quel point elle était bien foutue. Mon regard s'attarda sur sa poitrine et descendit le long de sa taille fine au moment où elle se replaçait devant le tableau, de profil. J'eus alors tout le loisir de remarquer qu'elle avait de très jolies fess...

« James ? »

Je sortis de ma rêverie en m'arrachant à la contemplation des hanches de la préfète et regardai Sirius.

« Hum ? »

« Tu matais Evans, » fit-il d'une voix profondément choquée.

« Quoi ? Non ! » protestai-je en rougissant malgré moi.

Sirius me dévisageait comme si je venait de me transformer en Véracrasse géant. Il avait raison, c'était Evans, merde ! Une Evans bien foutue, certes, et avec qui je ne refuserait pas de me planquer dans un placard à balais pendant, disons, une heure...

« Cornedrue, tu recommences ! » chuchota Sirius furieusement en pinçant mon bras.

Je le fusillai du regard.

« Sirius, arrête ça ! »

« Toi, arrêtes ça ! »

« Non, toi ! »

« Toi ! »

Remus nous jeta un regard d'avertissement depuis le devant de la classe et je m'aperçus qu'Evans me regardait.

Je venais de remarquer que ses yeux sont verts. D'un vert carrément brillant. Et qui brillaient pour le moment d'une lueur signifiant clairement _Laisse moi faire mon exposé ou je t'arrache la tête avec les dents._

Je me tu immédiatement après avoir donné un dernier coup de pied à Sirius qui étouffa un grognement de douleur. C'était qu'elle pouvait vraiment faire peur, quand elle le voulait.

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son parchemin de notes et continua à parler d'une voix claire. Le deuxième bouton de sa chemise immaculée était ouvert, et je me concentrais du plus fort que je le pouvais sur le troisième, comme s'il allait sauter lui aussi par la seule force de ma volonté. Sa jupe noire ne remontait pas assez haut à mon goût – surtout que, si je pouvais décider, l'uniforme serait immédiatement passé de chemise, cravate, et jupe à _rien du tout._

Mon regard remonta sur son visage laiteux parsemé de tâches de rousseur. Elle mordait doucement sa lèvre pour chercher ses mots dans un geste qui me paraît tout à coup atrocement sexy. Sirius semblait lire dans mes pensées puisqu'il poussa un loooong soupir.

« Franchement, James, tu veux la mettre dans ton lit pour pouvoir faire ce que tu veux sans te faire reprendre par la préfète, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

J'haussai les épaules. J'en savais trop rien, à vrai dire. Evans-l'intello-préfète qui hurle tout le temps vient de se transformer en la jolie rousse en face de moi aux magnifique nich...

« Ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais avait pas vu aussi attentif à un de mes cours, Potter, » entendis-je McGonagall dire d'une voix moqueuse.

La classe entière me regardait, étonnée, et je m'arrachai à la vision des longues jambes de Lily.

« Hein, quoi ? » demandai-je, ébranlé.

Oh, merde. Je venais vraiment de mater Lily Evans.


End file.
